


Monstre of the Schwarzwald Castle

by Pickosita5



Series: My Hetalia Books [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Human AU, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Middle Ages, Mystery, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickosita5/pseuds/Pickosita5
Summary: Monstre of the Schwarzwald Wald Castle (Monstre-French: Monster) (Schwarzwald Wald-German:Black Forest), a PruCan version of Beauty And The Beast, was inspired by a previous book I read. I asked permission to use the same plot so I AM NOT COPYING FROM THEM! I am not really good at summaries! Human names used!





	1. Introduction To The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Das Biest of the Dark Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236187) by [TalentlyChallenged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalentlyChallenged/pseuds/TalentlyChallenged). 



_Monstre of the Schwarzwald Castle_ _(Monstre-French:Monster) (Schwarzwald-German:Black Forest), a PruCan version of Beauty and the Beast, was inspired by a previous book I read. I asked permission to use the same plot so I AM NOT COPYING THEM! Human names used!_

 

Madeline was beautiful, any passerby could see that, with her beautiful long honey colored hair and violet eyes that shined like stars, she was any man's dream. That is exactly why Carlos, the best hunter in the village, wanted her for himself. But this is a fairy tale! It doesn't work out like that...

 

Gilbert was the "awesomest" ruler his Castle had, or so he said. He was cursed by a witch for his selfishness, rudeness, narcissism, and pretty much lots of negative qualities; she said that if he was to find someone to love him even with his beastly qualities by his 25th birthday, his curse was to be lifted. Who would fall in love with such a bad characterized man? Welp, this _is_ a fairy tale...

 

With a chance meeting and many bumps on a usually smooth road, how will Madeline ever learn to love her new Beastly Gilbert and his magical friends?

 

ps-Gilbert is still Albino and has red eyes so he's actually rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy scary looking when you first "meet" him


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue of the story!

_**BOOM!** _

 

_**CRASH!** _

 

The storm outside of the castle made the whole setting seem so, depressing. At least, to a normal person. But Prince Gilbert was not normal by any means: he was an albino for starters, he was the 20 year old Prince of a kingdom that didn't even exist, and he had magical friends in his castle, all of whom seemed to have disappeared.

 

"Gilbert, don't you think you should come inside? You've been standing in the rain for over an hour," his little brother, Ludwig, is always very concerned about his older brother and wishes he could be a bit more mature.

 

"Ah, West, but the rain and wind just feel so amazing on my skin,"

 

"That's not what I meant. You can get sick, Gilbert."

 

"Sick smick, I can stay here for as long as I want," he snapped.

 

Oh yeah, Gilbert was also very rude.

 

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

 

"Who disturbs my castle at this time of night?" Gilbert growled, hoping it was not a hunter as he walked towards to door of the castle still dripping wet.

 

He _hated_ hunters, they always hurt his friends.

 

Gilbert walked to the large doors of the castle and opened them, only to be greeted by an old woman.

 

"Hello young sir, may I please take shelter in your home and as soon as the storm passes I shall be on my way," She said in a shaky voice, coughing.

 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the old lady.

 

"What's in it for me, you old hag?"

 

"Gilbert!" Ludwig gasped. Gilbert had completely forgotten his brother followed him.

 

"Young man, I am nothing but a poor old woman seeking shelter, I have nothing to offer,"

 

"Seeing as you have nothing, leave! I will not house someone who cannot repay me!"

 

Suddenly, a flash of bright light filled the two brothers' vision, as the old lady turned into a beautiful young enchantress.

 

"Prince Gilbert, with heart made of stone, you are never to find love with your rudeness, cockiness, and all your bad traits," she took her wand and pressed it against the top of his head, "and until you find your soulmate to love you for the beast you are before your 25th birthday, a beast you shall stay for the rest of your life."

 

She disappeared in a flash of light and Gilbert began to transform. He grew horns on his head, white bat like wings sprouted from his back, along with a tail. He grew fangs and sharp claws, falling to his knees as he gave out a scream of agony. He gripped the carpet and it ripped under his new talons. A roar much like that of a lion erupted from the back of his throat.

 

Ludwig cowered away, terrified at the monster his brother became. He looked like a devil, and to make matters worse, Ludwig himself turned into a wolf hybrid.

 

The last thing Gilbert saw before going unconscious was a glowing rose, floating next to him, and a small red petal falling from the beautiful thorned flower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I left it as a cliffhanger but if you've ever seen Beauty And The Beast, you probably know what's going to happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 1: Meet Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Beauty before her encounter with the Beast.

_2 years later_

 

***

 

Madeline Williams was on her way to Brookston, admiring her town's beautiful morning. She was wearing her honey-colored hair in low pigtails, and her deep violet eyes were transfixed on the words on the final page of her book. Birds flew by, singing happy songs as they did. Madeline smiled, looking up from her book at the rising sun in the East. It felt like she was in a book she had read. Her small town was just waking up, and as always, the baker rolled by with a cart full of fresh bread.

 

"Good morning Madeline," Francis smiled.

 

" _Bonjour_ Francis. How is Allistor?" The blonde asked.

 

" _Mon amour_ is still sick in bed from when he was working out in that rainstorm last week, but he is getting much better, thank you," Francis smiled.

 

"That's good to hear. Oh, I would also like two loafs please."

 

***

 

Madeline waved goodbye at the baker and once again made her journey to a small bookstore. As she got to the small shop, she saw the two married owners outside, just opening the door.

 

"Feliks! Toris!" She waved.

 

"Ah, Madeline! Good morning," Feliks said.

 

"I've come to return that book I borrowed."

 

"The one from yesterday? You finished it already?!" Toris gawked at the young woman. She giggled.

 

"Oh, I couldn't put it own! It was such an amazing story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

 

"Ah ah! Spoilers!" Feliks covered his ears before Madeline could say more.

 

"Sorry Feliks," She giggled.

 

They walked into the shop and Madeline immediately climbed the ladder to see if she saw any new titles.

 

"Sorry Madeline, I haven't anything new since yesterday," Toris aided her in her searching.

 

"That's okay I'll borrow...this one," She smiled, handing Toris the book so she could climb down.

 

"That one? But you've read it twice!" Feliks muttered, astonished.

 

"Oh, but it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Madeline went on and on about her book.

 

"Well if you like it so much you can keep it," Toris said, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

 

"But Toris!"

 

"Toris is right Madeline," Feliks intervened, "think of it as an early birthday present, it _is_ in three days."

 

"Oh thank you, thank you both so much!" Madeline hugged the two men before walking out of the shop and down the street, immediately opening it up and began to read.

 

Madeline made her way down the road as she grabbed more groceries and read her book all at the same time. She felt the stares of the other townsfolk and heard them whisper, catching her name a few times in each conversation. She didn't mind, after all, they meant no harm to her, they just found it weird that she loved to read so much.

 

She sat at a fountain, and some sheep walked up to her. She smiled at the sheep and petted them, feeling their soft wool and remembering pleasant Christmas memories.

 

"Look," she told one of them and pointed to the book, "it's my favorite part, you see because here's when she meets Prince Charming, _but_ she won't discover that it until chapter 3."

 

The sheepherder came running by and the two sheep that sat next to her left. She got up from her small break and started walking again, passing a few more shops.

 

Nearby, a duck was shot out of the sky. Jose ran over and tried to catch it in a bag but failed. He checked to make sure no one saw before stuffing it in a bag full of more game.

 

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Carlos! You're the best hunter in the whole world!" Jose chuckled.

 

Carlos blew the smoke from his shotgun and smirked, walking away. "I know, Jose."

 

Jose picked up the pile of game. "No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter,"

 

"It's true Jose, and I have my eyes set on her, she's the girl I'm going to marry," He motioned towards Madeline, who had just finished buying potted flowers from the flower store.

 

"The inventor's granddaughter?! Are you crazy _amigo_?!" Jose asked.

 

"She is the most beautiful girl in town, that makes her the best, and I deserve the best." Carlos glared at Jose in a threatening way. Jose swallowed thickly.

 

"Oh yeah! Great choice Carlos!" Jose nodded.

 

As Carlos saw his reflection and fixed his hair, Madeline walked past and into a crowd of people.

 

Carlos went after her immediately after Jose pointed it out and tried to get through the crowded area while Madeline slipped through with ease. She made it to the small bridge that went over the river and led her to the path to get home but bumped into someone.

 

She looked up from her book and apologized greatly.

 

"Oh,  _désolé monsieur_ ," Maddeline blushed in embarrassment.

 

"It's quite alright Madeline."

 

She inwardly groaned, not wanting to seem rude.

 

"Carlos," she forced a smile, "pleasure bumping into you."

 

"Please, the pleasure is all yours."

 

Madeline grimaced, glancing the bridge behind the man longingly.

 

The book was suddenly ripped out of Madeline's hands and she yelped, shocked at the sudden action.

 

"How can you read this trash? There are no pictures," Carlos mused in a bored tone, flipping through the pages.

 

Madeline clenched her fists but took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

 

"I use my imagination. May you please return my book?" She smiled.

 

"You don't need books," Carlos purred as he threw it over his shoulder, "when I'm here."

 

He leaned in to kiss her, but the beauty ducked out of the way and went to pick up the piece of literature. She took out her hankie and wiped the dirt off of it, a look of concentration on her face as she didn't want to accidentally damage it.

 

"That's very nice of you but no, thank you. I'm just trying to get home," She said as she made her way again.

 

"Yeah, back to your crazy grandfather." Jose chuckled.

 

Others started to laugh along, even Carlos. Madeline whipped around, showing some form of anger on her angelic face as she faced the other townsfolk.

 

"Don't talk about him that way!" Madeline said in defense.

 

"Yeah, don't talk about him that way!" Carlos suddenly snapped, hitting Jose on the back of his head and making him fall to the ground.

 

"My _grand-père_  isn't crazy, he's a genius!" Madeline argued.

 

An explosion was heard behind the small group and the beauty gasped, turning quickly.

 

"Oh no!"

 

She bolted towards the small house, the laughter of ignorant villagers lessening behind her as she ran to make sure all was okay with her grandfather.

 

***

 

**_Characters so far:_ **

**_Belle-Madeleine- Fem!Canada_ **

**_Beast (Prince Adam)-Gilbert-Prussia_ **

**_Prince's Younger Brother (whom I added to the story)-Ludwig-Germany_ **

**_Father(Grandfather in this case)-Grandfather Romulus-Ancient Rome_ **

**_Baker-Francis-France_ **

**_Allistor-Scotland (Headcanon Name)_ **

**_Bookstore Owner-Toris-Lithuania_ **

**_Bookstore Owner-Feliks-Poland_ **

**_Gaston-Carlos-Cuba (Headcanon Name)_ **

**_Lefou-Jose-Mexico (Headcanon Name) (Not sure if Canonically male or female so I just made them male for the story)_ **

 

**_Translations:_ **

**_Bonjour-French for "Hello"_ **

**_Mon amour-French for "My love"_ **

**_amigo-Spanish for "friend"_ **

**_désolé monsieur-French for "sorry sir"_**

**_grand-père-French for "grandfather"_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! YEAH! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 2: News of Trips and Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddeline's grand-père has some news about a trip and a wonderful story to tell

Madeline burst through the fairly small workshop's door, smoke filling her lungs. She coughed and waved the smoke from her face as she searched the workshop for her grandfather.

 

" _Grand-père_?! Grandpa! Oh, where are you?!" Madeline called out into the smoke-filled room.

 

"Madeline? I'm right here,  _précieux_ ," His voice responded. Madeline was finally able to see her grandfather through the vanishing smoke cloud.

 

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

 

"Don't worry about me  _précieux_ , it's that machine you should worry about. I'm ready to beat the _merde_ out of it!" Madeline gasped.

 

" _Grand-père_ , please don't curse like that!"

 

"I'm sorry, this is just very frustrating!" The man sighed and sat on the stool next to the machine. "I don't think I'll ever make it to the Inventor's Fair."

 

 _Inventor's Fair?_ Madeline thought. _I'll ask him about it later._

 

Madeline sat next to her grandfather and took his hand in hers. He smiled at the small gesture and looked up at his granddaughter.

 

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your mother?" He smiled.

 

"Yes, Grandfather." Madeline giggled. "Many times."

 

"You got her love of books, but your father's spirit of adventure. I believe they're looking down on you now, smiling at how beautiful and curious you have become."

 

Madeline was speechless. Her  _Grand-père_ has never told her something like that before.

 

 "Thank you." They were silent for a moment, but Madeline stood up. "Come, let's work on it together."

 

 " _Beauté_ , I don't believe it will work." Romulus sighed, closing his eyes.

 

"It will! We'll fix it right up and you'll become a world-famous inventor."

 

"Do you really believe that?" Romulus asked his granddaughter.

 

"I always have." She smiled.

 

"Then what are we waiting for? An invitation from the Queen? Let's get started, I'll have this fixed in no time!"

 

The man got under the machine and started messing around with tools.

 

"So, how was your trip to the town? Did you have a good time? Oh, can you pass me that wrench there?"

 

Madeline reached into the toolbox and handed her grandfather the wrench.

 

"I got a new book." Madeline thought back to what happened in the village and looked at her book sadly. " _Grand-père_ , do you think I'm...strange?"

 

Romulus rolled back from under the machine, a puzzled look on his face. "My  _petite fille_ , strange? Why would you ask something like that?" He reached for the wrench and rolled back under.

 

"Oh, it's just, I'm not sure if the other townsfolk like me much. They whisper behind my back and I hear them say my name. It's not that I have no friends, I have Toris and Feliks, it's just...I feel as though I'm too different."

 

"What about that uh...Carlos fella? Isn't he your handsome friend?"

 

"He's handsome, but, he's rude and narcissistic and so full of himself!" Madeline huffed and sat down in frustration. " _Grand-père_ , he's not right for me. Not at all."

 

"Don't worry  _mon chere_ , I'll get us a better life with this new invention. I promise you, your life will get better." Romulus slid back out from under the machine to smile at his  _petite fille_.

 

 " _Merci_!" The girl smiled.

 

Romulus got up and pulled the lever, praying to himself in hopes that his machine would work. It whistled and groaned, but the old man laughed and took his granddaughter's hands, spinning her around.

 

"It works!  _Mon Dieu_ , it really works!"

 

"I told you you could do it!" Madeline giggled.

 

"That's it! I've made up my mind! I'm going to the fair!" Romulus smiled.

 

"Um, what fair?" Madeline asked.

 

"There's an inventor's fair in the town a few miles south from here, and the winner gets the reward money. I'm so sorry to have kept this from you, but I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up in case I fail to finish my invention on time."

 

"It's fine, but now I'm very excited! When do you leave? I shall help you pack."

 

"Tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

Madeline sat in her chair by the warm fire, excited about what tomorrow would bring.

 

"Well, I think I should be off to bed."

 

"Wait!...Um, _Grand-père_ , can you tell me another story about, well, my mama and papa?" Madeline asked. She loved hearing tales about them. Feliks and Toris told her many as well since they were friends of theirs, but nothing beat her _Grand-père's_ stories. Romulus new this about her since she was a child, so he smiled and accepted.

 

"Alright." He cleared his throat before continuing.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tina was sitting outside with her father Romulus, very excited and very nervous about what was going to happen that day._

 

_"Papa, I'm very nervous. What if...What if something terrible happens? What if Berwald decided he didn't actually love me and leaves?"_

 

_"Tina, if Berwald didn't know he loved you fully, do you think he would have asked me for your hand in marriage all those months ago?"_

 

_"Well. no, but-"  
_

 

 _"Stop worrying_ fille _, everything is fine, Berwald loves you, and that's that."_

 

_***_

 

_The music started playing. People stood up from their seats and turned to see Tina and Romulus walking down the isle. Berwald's ever stoic face changed, as he smiled at his beautiful soon-to-be wife. No will would admit to seeing tears run down his face as to not embarrass him, but everyone saw them anyways. When they reached the end of the isle, Romulus gave his daughter one last kiss on the cheek and a final hug before returning to his seat next to his wife._

 

_The ceremony was beautiful, and you could feel the joy radiate through the church as they said their vows._

 

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Berwald leaned down and kissed Tina gently, the crowd erupting into a cheer for the newly wed couple. The bells chimed as the newlyweds walked out of the ceremony and to the coach waiting for them. They hugged their family and friends before getting in and riding off to their new home._

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow. My mama and papa sound like wonderful people."

 

"They were,  _petite fille_ , they were. Now off to bed both of us. Tomorrow is a big day."

 

"It is. It's the start of a wonderful new life for us! I feel it!" Madeline kissed and hugged her  _Grand-père_ , wishing him a good night and headed to her room, smiling tiredly.

 

 _I know it, something good is going to happen, and it will change our lives for the better._ Madeline thought as she laid in her bed, closing her eyes and drifting off into a state of slumber.

 

* * *

 

**_Characters so far:_ **

**_Belle-Madeleine- Fem!Canada_ **

 

**_Father(Grandfather in this case)-Grandfather Romulus-Ancient Rome_ **

**_Madeline's Mother-Tina-Fem!Finland_ **

**_Madeline's Father-Berwald-Sweden_ **

 

**_Bookstore Owner-Toris-Lithuania_ **

**_Bookstore Owner-Feliks-Poland_ **

**_Gaston-Carlos-Cuba (Headcanon Name)_ **

 

**_Translations:_ **

**_Grand-père- French for "grandfather"_**

**_précieux- French for "precious"_ **

**_merde- French for "shit"_ **

**_Beauté- French for "Beauty"_ **

**_petite fille- French for "granddaughter"_ **

**_mon chere- French for "My dear"_ **

**_Merci- French for "thank you"_ **

**_Mon Dieu- French for "My God"_ **

**_fille- French for "daughter"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading my chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope that no one minds Fem!Finland and Sweden being Fem!Canada's parents. As for who Rome's wife is...I have no idea. Should I just put like, Ancient Greece or...I dunno. Please comment if you have any ideas or well, comments. OH! ALSO! Message to any French and German readers! If you see any word out of context or a phrase that is said wrong please please PLEASE inform me and I shall fix it immediately! As for the characters announced in the end, I will only put the ones that showed up or where mentioned in said chapter. Thank you and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 3: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he was on his way to the fair, Romulus and his horse, Flash, got lost, attacked, and something more.

"Are you sure you're not missing anything?" Madeline asked.

 

 "I'm sure, Maddie. I must be on my way now or I'll be late." Romulus sighed but smiled at his _petite fille_.

 

"Oh, right, sorry  _grand-père_ ," She bowed her head.

 

"It's no worry. Now, when I get back, what do you say the two of us go to town together and spend your birthday there, hm?"

 

"Will you really be gone that long?" Madeline whispered sadly. Romulus took his granddaughter into his arms for a quick hug and kissed her forehead reassuringly. 

 

"I'm not sure, but I will try to return by then." He let go of the hug.

 

"Alright. Thank you  _grand-père_ , good luck at the fair."

 

"Thank you,  _précieux_ ,  I will try my best to win this for us." He got onto the brown and black horse named Flash, the machine on a cart connected to the saddle. He trotted off, waving goodbye as he entered the dangerous woods, the  _Schwarzwald_.

 

* * *

 

It has been a few hours since Romulus sent off into his adventure, and he was hopelessly lost.

 

"I'm not sure what we've done wrong Flash. Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere?" The old man mumbled as he looked down at his map.

 

He failed to notice the signs reading:

 

**DANGER!**

 

**TURN BACK!**

 

**FEAR THE BEAST!**

 

Flash, though, did notice and tried to turn around on his own, there being a dangerous aura in the road ahead.

 

"Whoa boy, steady now," Romulus said, looking up, but by then it was too late for they had long passed the signs as Flash failed to turn and had instead trekked forward down the dangerous road.

 

The sun was beginning to set and the moon and stars appeared in the sky. There was nothing but dark trees as far as the eye could see in all directions. There was many tales that centered around this forest, bad ones. One's about a beast, a son of the devil that controls magical creatures in the woods. Ones that talk of a wolf-man hybrid that controls other wolves to attack enemies. It is said that these creatures killed the two unmarried Princes of the Draxuican Kingdom, forever obliterating the bloodline of the fallen Kingdom. No one even remembers the names of the two Princes, much less where the castle was located. The entire village seemed to have had their memory wiped of anything that had to do with the Kingdom.

 

"Maybe we should rest for a while, we've been walking for a long time," Romulus mused to the horse as he got off and took out some food. He made sure to conceal the food in a few layers of dried grass and plants to ward off any predators and not take their food. He got out an apple and fed it to the horse as he got out some bread, cheese, and water. He sat and began to eat, looking over the horizon and making sure there were no predators around to eat him or Flash. As he took a final sip of water to down the food, Romulus sighed.

 

"We should find a place to-"

 

**AROO!**

 

Romulus got up from the ground, panic filling his system as he looked around, trying to see if the wolf was nearby or far away. He heard a growl behind him and turned, seeing many pairs of eyes. He slowly backed away and climbed onto Flash's saddle. Flash backed away from the wolf pack slowly. The seeming pack leader nipped at Flash's leg, but Flash kicked it away and started racing off.

 

"No no no no no no no," Romulus muttered under his breath. "Please don't let this be happening."

 

The wolves chased after them, the cart holding the machine groaned as if it was going to come apart which Romulus prayed wasn't the case.

 

" _Merde_!" He cursed when another wolf launched itself at him. He drove it into a tree and they continued to race off. Romulus was scared; scared that he would die. Scared that he would never see the day again. Scared that he would leave his poor Madeline alone and break his promise.

 

"Please, if there is a God out there please, do not let this be the end of me." He whispered.

 

As he rode, a horrible crash was heard behind him. Romulus looked over his shoulder to make a quick inspection. The machine and cart unattached themselves and crashed into a tree. Flash noticeably ran faster now without the heavy metal machine. Romulus cared little for the machine he was leaving behind. The wolves howls sounded farther as he approached a metal gate, snowing falling around him.

 

This change in weather confused the old man to no end. Snow? In November? That was unnatural around these parts.

 

He yipped and made the horse move forward, digging his heel into its side. He had no intentions of stopping, in fear of the wolves catching up. He seemed to have entered a plaza, a giant, dark castle looming in front of him. Romulus swallowed the lump in his throat nervously, getting off his stallion.

 

"Look Flash, there's some grass and a small stream of running water. Go ahead and rest, I'll go meet our...hopefully hospitable host." Romulus laughed nervously. He pat the mane of the steed before walking up to the large, black colored, wooden doors. He couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the swirling patterns of what he supposed were vines and leaves. After taking a deep breath, Romulus knocked on the door, which opened immediately.

 

"Oh, well then." He mumbled and entered. The marble floor made his quiet footsteps echo around the room. "Hello? I'm sorry to intrude but I lost my way in the forest with my horse. If I may please stay here for tonight, just tonight, so I may return to the town tomorrow please, that would be very helpful."

 

"Why yes my good sir! It'd be great for you to stay!" A voice said. Romulus looked all around the room but found no one.

 

"Who said that?"

 

"Over here, sir! Wow, are you blind or something like that?"

 

"Alfred! Don't be so rude!" Another voice joined.

 

"Oh my, they were right, I've lost my mind." Romulus groaned.

 

"Sir, I'm right here! Left, to your left." Romulus followed the voice and did indeed turn left, and saw a man standing there with a smile. "Hey, my name's Alfred. You're lost, right? Well come over here and warm up, you look like you're freezing." The man, Alfred, had sandy blond hair and electrifying baby blue eyes behind spectacles that reminded Romulus of the sky during the summer. He was tall and muscular, the muscles very visible through his formal dress attire. He had handsome features and a kind smile, which lessened Romulus's nervousness.

 

"I-I thank you for your hospitality Alfred."

 

Romulus sat down on a chair by the roaring fire in the large fireplace. A woman with long, golden blonde hair pulled up into a bun and emerald green eyes appeared. She too had spectacles and was wearing a maid outfit, a teapot in her hands. She smiled at Romulus just as kindly as Alfred.

 

"Hello sir, my name is Alice. Would you like some tea?"

 

"Yes, please. I hope I am not too much trouble."

 

"Not at all sir." Alice served him tea as a new man ran in. He had ice-y blue eyes and short-medium blond hair that was pushed back. His eyes widened when he saw Alfred and Alice, his wolf ears that were previously resting on his head now up and alert.

 

"Alice, Alfred, what do you think you're doing?! You know how my brother does not take in strangers nicely." He said nervously.

 

"Ludwig, the poor man was cold and lost in the forest. He needs a place to stay for tonight, that's all." Alice responded.

 

"Yes but if Gilbert finds out-"

 

"If Gilbert finds out what, dear brother?" A voice hissed from the shadows. Four heads turned to the dark corner where glowing red eyes floated.

 

Romulus wasted no time in jumping up and trying to run away. He made it out the door and managed to untie Flash when a rough hand threw him down onto the snow. The horse whined and ran off. Romulus could only stare up at the piercing red eyes as tears formed in his own.

 

"Please, I'm very sorry, please just let me go."

 

"Let you go and run off, telling hunters of my existence, of my castle? I think not."

 

"No, please that's not what I was going to do! Please! I just needed a place to stay!" Romulus continued to stare into the eyes, tears rolling down his face.

 

The eyes narrowed. "I'll give you a place to stay." Two large hands picked up the man as large wings appeared behind the creature. Romulus gasped, for the first time noticing everything else about the creature. He had pale skin and platinum blonde, if not white, hair. Two horns the color of the night came out from the sides of his head, curving like those of a ram. He had a black tail and large wings. His figure reminded him of a devil. He was flown back into the castle and in a blur, he was thrown into a dungeon.

 

"Please, let me out, please. I wasn't going to tell anyone! Let me out!"

 

Romulus gave up on screaming for release and cried. "Madeline, I'm so, so sorry Madeline." He sobbed into his hands.

* * *

 

**_Characters so far:_ **

**_Belle-Madeline- Fem!Canada_ **

**_Beast (Prince Adam)-Gilbert-Prussia_ **

**_Prince's Younger Brother (whom I added to the story)-Ludwig-Germany_ **

**_Father(Grandfather in this case)-Grandfather Romulus-Ancient Rome_ **

 

_**Ms. Potts-Alice-Fem!England(don't know her Nyo name so I'm just using a common one)** _

_**Lumiere-Alfred-America** _

 

**_Translations:_ **

**_petite fille-French for "granddaughter"_ **

**_grand-père-French for "grandfather"_ **

**_précieux-French for "precious"_ **

**_Schwarzwald-German for "black woods"_ **

**_Merde-French for "shit"_ **

 

**I am using Google Translate for most this so I'm sorry if some of these are inaccurate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like it? Have I improved in my writing? Please let me know! ^.^


	6. Chapter 4: Town of Hardships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to add warnings to chapters so I'll put it here: Non-Con and Almost Rape in this next chapter, I'll make sure to add a warning before and after this happens.
> 
> Madeline's day went from a bright one to a...bad one, for better lack of word, after her Grandfather left on his journey.

_Madeline's POV:_

 

I waved farewell to my grandfather as he made his way down the road towards the big cities. When he was out of sight, I sighed.

 

"Please make sure he gets there safely," I silently prayed. I turned away from the road and walked into the small home. I got out a book from my bookshelf and smiled, touching the worn, purple leather cover laced with a golden colored thread to make up a title and a name, the name of an author.

 

**_William Shakespeare_ **

 

How I love his work. He took his quill and wrote palaces, he wrote poor towns, he wrote of love and sacrifice, of friendship. He wrote as if he understood everything about everyone, poor and rich. He was a genius beyond his time, despite the fact that he was, um, English.

 

There was a slight knock on the door. I looked over at it curiously, setting down my book. I walked over to the door and peeked through the machine my grandpa made that could be used to look at the other side of the door without needing to open it. I looked through the machine and saw Feliks, Toris, Francis, and a sick looking Allistor. I opened the door with a large smile.

 

"Hello everyone, this is quite a surprise. I usually visit you."

 

"Hello Madeline, we are sorry to disturb you but we wanted to spend the day with you." Francis smiled.

 

"Aye, and I wanted to see ya lass to congratulate ya on yer birthday." Allistor chuckled. "How old will ya be?"

 

"I-I'll be 20 in two days." I giggled. I invited them into my house with no worries, I've known these men all my life, they are my best friends.

 

"Look at you, already an adult. Have you thought of getting married yet?" Feliks wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at his silly antics.

 

"I will when I feel my time is right. Right now I want adventure, I want to explore our world and see it from more than a map."

 

"Madeline," Toris started. "it's not that we don't agree with what you want, we do and we respect it but don't you think you should find someone who will want to do that with you?" I stared at Toris for a few seconds, taking in what he said.

 

"In all honesty, I...I didn't consider that. Mostly because I don't know if I'll ever find someone like that. The other men in this village are afraid of adventure, well," I smiled as I looked at my friends. "all except you men of course. I've tried talking to them about their matters, but it's almost as if they remember _me_ ; who I am and what I like to do. They remember I want to be more than a pretty face, and that makes them push me away. The only one willing to marry me is Carlos, but he also just wants me for my beauty. Sometimes, sometimes I feel like my beauty is more of a curse than a blessing."

 

My friends stared at me sadly. I've been telling this story since I was 18 and Carlos first asked me to marry him. I was smart then and refused, telling him my grandfather told me he was going to respect me deceased parents wishes and not allow me to marry until 20. I told my grandfather about it and he agreed, just in time too because Carlos asked for my hand again later that day.

 

"I'm sure the perfect lad for ya is out there somewhere Madeline. Ya just need to look for 'em." Allistor smiled, patting my back in comfort. I chuckled and looked at my four friends.

 

"How was I so lucky to become friends with the same people my parents were friends with too."

 

"Hey, we promised your parents we'd take care of you just as much as your grandfather. They were still young when you were born; your mother had just turned 18 and your father was 20. We were around your mother's age, younger actually, when we met them and you. You were so small, 9 months old and violet eyes open. The same shade as your mother's."

 

"How old were you when you met my parents?"

 

"Toris was 16 and I was 15," Feliks said.

 

"Francis and I were both 17," Allistor added.

 

"You were so young," I whispered. They nodded.

 

"We aren't as young as we used to be, but yes we were." Francis nodded. The clock in the corner of the room chimed, 12:00 in the afternoon.

 

"Look at the time, we should be leaving," Francis said. My face fell, but I nodded.

 

"Do you need any help in where you're going?" I asked.

 

"No, it's fine Madeline. Feliks and I are going to our tutoring job." Toris stood up from his seat.

 

"Allistor and I are going to deliver goods to an old friend who lives in the woods." Francis stood as well, helping Allistor to his feet. I led them to the door and helped Francis take Allistor to their cart.

 

"Come back soon, I'll have tea prepared for you by then." I smiled, waving as they left. There was only one road out the town that led down different paths to different places, so it was no surprise when I saw them go down the same path as Grandfather. I smiled and entered the home again, picking up my book full of Shakespear's work and laid on the couch to read.

* * *

_No One's POV:_

 

It was late in the day, the sun had already set on the other side of the valley. Madeline was home eating some dinner when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, smiling and expecting one of her friends, but it dropped when she saw Carlos.

 

"Carlos? What are you doing here so late?" She asked. He blew out a breath and she wrinkled her nose, it smelled horrible. He had been drinking and his flushed face gave Madeline the impression that he was drunk.

 

"Maaaaadeliiiiine, myyyyyyy dear sweeeet Maddie." He slurred his words. Madeline backed away and tried to close the door but Carlos pushed her down to the ground. Madeline was too surprised to react immediately, giving Carlos enough time to close the door behind him.

 

"C-Carlos! What-"

 

"Now you can forever be my Madeline." He hiccuped, interrupting the frightened girl as she tried to scramble to her feet. Carlos pulled her back down with a terrifying smirk.

 

_**WARNING: UP NEXT IS THE SCENE! IF UNCOMFORTABLE READING THESE SUBJECTS PLEASE SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE THE WARNING OVER SIGN!** _

 

Carlos straddled Madeline and bent down, kissing down her neck and trying to find a sweet spot. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and groped her bottom and breasts with his other one. Madeline struggled to push him off, whimpering. She tried to land a kick on his jewels but he managed to deflect the kick by punching her, leaving her frozen in shock.

 

"Carlos! Get off of me!" She yelled at the drunk man when she returned. He paid no mind to her struggles and had unknowingly let go of her wrists to grope her with both hands. Madeline took the opportunity to reach for something, anything, to get him off of her. She couldn't get anything which frustrated the girl more.

 

The rip of fabric was heard in the small home. Madeline felt a rush cool air on her back. Tears rolled down her face when there was no longer any fabric left to rip and Carlos tried to pull off her blue dress. Madeline, in her frustration, slapped the drunk. Carlos was momentarily stunned by the act but glared down at the girl when he came to his senses.

 

"You ungrateful  _chienne_!" He screamed and slapped her back. He took her neck and threw her against the wall, causing her to hit her head and begin to cry harder. They both failed to notice another figure sneak into the home.

 

' _This is it,_ ' she thought. ' _I'm done for._ '

 

Just as Carlos was upon her again, a frying pan connected to the back of his head and knocked him out. Madeline stared at the unconscious man for a few seconds before looking up at her savior: Jose. Carlos's right-hand man.

 

**_TRIGGER WARNING OVER! YOU CAN CONTINUE READING NOW!_ **

 

 "Are you alright Miss Williams?  _Señorita, ¿estás bien?_ " He asked, looking down at her with worry. Madeline continued to sniffle but nodded.

 

" _Oui, oui,_ _je vais bien._ "

 

"Can you stand?"

 

"Yes, but he-Carlos ripped my dress." She mumbled.

 

"Oh, I-I'll just," Jose turned away, dragging the unconscious Carlos towards the door. "you go change while I take Carlos home. I'll come back later with the doctor to help with any wounds you got."

 

When Jose was out the door, Madeline went straight towards her room and changed into a purple dress of hers. She came back out after she changed and waited for Jose and the doctor. They appeared sooner than she expected and the doctor checked her thoroughly.

 

"Did he get far? Put anything inside?"

 

"No. Jose knocked him out before he even got undressed." Madeline shook her head.

 

"That's good, you shouldn't expect children then. You hit your head but it didn't damage anything, it'll just be sore. You'll be fine." The doctor stood and packed his tools before leaving. Madeline looked over at Jose and sighed.

 

"Thank you again Jose, but, how did you know Carlos was here?"

 

"We went to the bar to get a few drinks and he got drunk off his mind, mumbling something about you having his child would force you to marry him. I turned away for one second and the next thing I knew was he was gone,  _¡ese idiota!_ I knew exactly where he was after I asked the man that always sits outside where he went, which was in the direction of your house. I ran over here as fast as I could and snuck in, got the frying pan and knocked him out."

 

Madeline didn't know what to do, who said he wouldn't do it again?

 

"Well," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "thank you for helping me."

 

"Your welcome Miss Williams. I must warn you, though: Carlos is going to come and propose to you again. You have to say no! What nobody in the village knows is that Carlos is actually a madman. He rapes girls he marries, then he somehow proves that the woman is cheating on him, so she is banished before she can explain herself. He's been dragging me and my family with him from village to village for 3 years after I found out what he was doing; he's been threatening myself and my family with death if we tell another soul. Point being, I do not want that to happen to you. I admire your longing for freedom because I want my freedom too. You need to find a way to escape after refusing."

 

Madeline sat stunned. She knew Carlos was a _bad_ man, though he was an excellent hunter, but she didn't know he was a _mad_ man!

 

"I'm so sorry to hear that Jose. Thank you for...for warning me. Have a good night, and tell your wife I said goodnight as well."

 

Madeline watched as Jose walked away from her door, still shaken from their previous conversation. "Can this get any worse?" Madeline groaned.

 

A horse's whine reached her ears and Madeline turned to look at the road, a familiar black and brown coat of fur galloping her way.

 

"Flash?" She gasped, running to meet the stallion. She managed to calm him down, speaking gently and stroking his soft mane. "Hey, it's fine, boy." She looked at his empty saddle warily. "Grandfather? Where is he?" The horse whined and nipped at her honey colored hair. "Take me to him. Flash, you need to show me where he is."

* * *

**_Cliffhanger(more or less)!_ **

 

**_Characters so far:_ **

**_Belle-Madeline- Fem!Canada_ **

 

**_Father(Grandfather in this case)-Grandfather Romulus-Ancient Rome_ **

**_Baker1-Francis-France_ **

**_Baker2-Allistor-Scotland (Headcanon Name)_ **

**_Bookstore Owner-Toris-Lithuania_ **

**_Bookstore Owner-Feliks-Poland_ **

**_Gaston-Carlos-Cuba (Headcanon Name)_ **

**_Lefou-Jose-Mexico (Headcanon Name) (Not sure if Canonically male or female so I just made them male for the story)(Wife and kid not named, they're not very important)_ **

 

**_Translations:_ **

**_chienne-French for "bitch"_ **

**_Señorita, ¿estás bien?-Spanish for "Miss, are you okay?"_ **

**_Oui, oui, je vais bien.-French for "Yes, yes I'm fine."_ **

**_¡ese idiota!-Spanish for "that idiot!"_ **

 

  **I am using Google Translate for most this so I'm sorry if some of these are inaccurate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Did Carlos's evil ways make sense because if not I will explain it more clearly! Please, comment what you think and any mistakes you found, thank you for reading! ^.^


	7. Chapter 5: Down to the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Down in the forest  
> We'll sing a chorus  
> One that everybody knows  
> Hands held higher,  
> We'll be on fire  
> Singing songs that nobody wrote." -Forest, Twenty One Piolets  
> I like this song and I think it kinda went with the chapter but anywho:  
> Madeline has entered the forest and is determined to find her Grandfather, but she never expected to find this.  
> Sorry if I switch tense, I don't notice sometimes.

**_Previously:_ **

****

**_Madeline watched as Jose walked away from her door, still shaken from their previous conversation. "Can this get any worse?" Madeline groaned._ **

****

**_A horse's whine reached her ears and Madeline turned to look at the road, a familiar black and brown coat of fur galloping her way._ **

****

**_"Flash?" She gasped, running to meet the stallion. She managed to calm him down, speaking gently and stroking his soft mane. "Hey, it's fine, boy." She looked at his empty saddle warily. "Grandfather? Where is he?" The horse whined and nipped at her honey colored hair. "Take me to him. Flash, you need to show me where he is."_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_No One's POV:_

 

Madeline packed before she and Flash left to find her Grandfather, making sure to pack lots of food in case she stayed in there for a few days.

 

"We need to find him." She mumbled, getting on the stallion. "Hee-yah." She dug her heel into the animal and made him go.

 

The forest wasn't called the _Schwarzwald_ for no reason, it's large trees blocked any moonlight from reaching the forest floor in large quantities but instead in small slivers here and there. This made the forest darker and scarier than in the daylight, and the black bark on the trees made them blend into the shadows. Madeline immediately felt her previous thirst for adventure degrade as fear kicked in. She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath as they continued. Flash seemed to know where he was going so Madeline trusted him.

 

The black trees cast large shadows on the forest floor as the horse took Madeline down a different path she hasn't seen before.

 

"Where are we Flash?" She asked the horse that snorted as a response. "Yes, that was helpful. Thank you for that Flash." She muttered sarcastically, remembering the horse couldn't talk.

 

They trotted past a cart, making Madeline gasp. It was the cart with her grandfather's invention.

 

"What happened here?" As if to answer her question, a wolf howled in the distance. Still jittery from his previous encounter, Flash sped off in the direction he went with Romulus. Madeline held onto the horse tightly, surprised and afraid of the wolves.

 

"Flash, calm down!" Madeline yelled, but Flash didn't listen and continued at an extraordinary speed.

 

After running for what seemed like hours but was actually a few minutes, Flash stopped outside a gate leading to a courtyard or even a plaza. Madeline jumped off the saddle, leading the horse through the gates as snow began to fall around her. Madeline didn't pay attention to the falling snow, but instead the snow by the door. There on the snowy ground was her grandfather's hat. Madeline picked it up and looked up at the castle.

 

"Grandfather." She whispered and ventured towards the castle. She opened the door slowly, trying to be quiet.

 

"Grandfather? Grandfather are you here?" She called quietly, her voice just barely echoing off the walls. She walked through the door, hearing a voice. She followed it to a doorway. Peeking through it, she tried to see who was talking, hoping it was her Grandfather.

 

"Alfred, Alice, what were you two thinking?! Now that poor old man is stuck in the dungeon!" A familiar voice hissed.

 

"We're sorry Toris, but he was cold and needed help; he looked like he was getting sick. He could be dying up there all alone." A female voice sighed.

 

Madeline gasped and pulled her head out of the doorway before she was seen. Toris? What was he doing here?...An old man in the dungeons, it couldn't be...can it?

 

Madeline looked at the staircase in front of her. Maybe, just maybe, it's her Grandfather up there. She trekked up the stairs in light and quiet footsteps, looking for anything that screamed dungeon. The lights started to decrease so she took a hanging lantern from the wall to give her light. The stairs were turning from ivory to stone, a cool breeze flowed through the staircase.

 

Unnoticed by Madeline, a figure was watching her from the shadows, it's red eyes narrowing in suspicion as she walked. It began following her to see what she was doing.

 

Madeline had finally reached the top and looked around, holding up the lantern to give better light in the spacious room. "Grandfather?  _Le grand père Romulus?_ " Madeline called out.

 

The red eyed creature's breath caught in its throat.

 

"Madeline? Madeline, what are you doing here? You need to leave!"

 

Madeline ran to the door where she heard the voice and dropped to her knees when she saw him. Her Grandfather was starting to look pale and was shaking. She took his hands in her and frowned. "You're freezing! We need to get you out of here, you're getting sick. Here," she took off her cloak and handed it to him through the bars. He tried pushing it back.

 

"No Madeline, you don't understand, you need to leave! Please." He looked so helpless it made Madeline sad, tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head defiantly.

 

"No, I _will_ get you out or so help me I will fight to get you out."

 

The red-eyed being had had enough and dropped behind Madeline, pushing her away from the door and to the floor. He was about to strike her with his claws but stopped, seeing Madeline's face in the moonlight. Even in her pain, the being had to admit she was breathtakingly beautiful. The being instead growled and went back to the shadows.

 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" It growled.

 

"I'm Madeline and I'm here for my Grandfather. Please let him go, can't you see that he will get sick?" She pleaded with the being, afraid for herself and her Grandfather's safety. The being barked with laughter.

 

"Ha! I will not let him go so easily, he is my prisoner." The red-eyed being snarled at the old man, who shook more out of fear than the cold. Madeline felt as hopeless as she looked.

 

"Please! There must be something I can do, please! Let him go." An idea popped into Madeline's head as she stared at her Grandfather. "Take me." She almost whispered.

 

"What?!" The being and her Grandfather asked at the same time.

 

"Take me instead and let him go! Please, just let me nurse him back to health before you send him away. He's my last family member please, I don't want him to die." Madeline's tears flowed down her face rapidly. The being growled in thought, red eyes looking at the old man and young girl.

 

"Fine, but the moment he lets out a healthy breath, he is gone." The shadowy figure opened the cell door and Madeline immediately ran in and helped her Grandfather to his feet. The old man started to cough out a lung, making Madeline more worried.

 

The being stared, a distant ache in his chest forming again. He saw the girl was too weak to carry the old man on her own so he helped her. They were going to be here a while, he could be a _bit_ helpful.

 

"I have some rules you'll need to follow as you'll be staying here in my castle." Madeline looked at him curiously, wondering what he looked like.

 

"Such as?"

 

"You are not allowed in the Southern Wing. Those are my quarters and no one is allowed back there. You will be staying in the North Wing where the guest rooms are. The West and East Wings are where my servants are so if you ever need anything, ask them. You must eat all meals with myself and are allowed to explore my castle but where I told you."

 

As they reached the end of the stairs, Madeline's violet eyes widened. The being was, in fact, a man, like she suspected, but there was a twist. He looked like a devil, but he was a very handsome one. His platinum blonde, almost white hair was ruffled in just the right places that made his hair looked messy, but a neat kind of messy. He looked very strong, the attire he wore made her suspect he must've come from a wealthy family. His face was structured like a God: pale lips with his pale face, fangs sticking out from the corners of his mouth, well-structured nose, and cheek bones. His red eyes reminded Madeline of rubies or the red roses she would see bloom by her cottage, not the blood red others would think of when they first make eye contact with the beast. He would've made Carlos jealous and immediately taken his place as the most handsome man in the village. The man saw her staring and glared.

 

"What are you looking at?" He growled. Madeline felt the heat in her cheeks rise.

 

"I-I'm sorry." She looked away and down at her Grandfather. " _Êtes-vous d'accord, grand-père?_ "

 

" _Oui je vais bien. Mais Madeline, pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous occupé ma place de prisonnier?_ "

 

" _Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je suis encore jeune, je peux supporter plus que toi._ "

 

"Oh, Madeline." The old man sighed, leaning more into her. She looked down at him worriedly.

 

They reached a hallway with doors leading to multiple rooms. The devil man opened the door and held up the old man as Madeline undid the bed and both laid him down together. The devil stood to the side as he watched Madeline run around the room trying to make her grandfather comfortable.

 

"Madeline, please. I'm fine." The old man sighed, grabbing her hand as she checked his temperature again.

 

"No you're not, you have a fever and I don't think you've eaten in a long time." Madeline looked at the devil. "Can you please show me where the kitchen is?"

 

"..." He nodded and walked to the door. "Don't worry _Grand-père_ , I'll take care of you." He heard her whisper.

 

* * *

 

**_Characters so far:_ **

**_Belle-Madeline- Fem!Canada_ **

**_Beast (Prince Adam)-Gilbert-Prussia_ **

**_Father(Grandfather in this case)-Grandfather Romulus-Ancient Rome_ **

_**Ms. Potts-Alice-Fem!England(don't know her Nyo name so I'm just using a common one)** _

_**Lumiere-Alfred-America** _

  ** _Bookstore Owner-Toris-Lithuania_**

 

**_Translations:_ **

**_Schwarzwald-German for "Black Woods"_ **

**_Le grand père Romulus-French for "Grandfather Romulus?"_ **

**_Êtes-vous d'accord, grand-père?-French for "Are you alright Grandfather?"_ **

**_Oui je vais bien. Mais Madeline, pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous occupé ma place de prisonnier?-French for "Yes, I'm fine. But Madeline, why? Why did you take my place as his prisoner?"_ **

**_Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je suis encore jeune, je peux supporter plus que toi.-French for "Because I don't want you hurt. I'm still young, I can endure more than you."_ **

**_Grand-père-French for "Grandfather" obviously_ **

 

****I am using Google Translate for most this so I'm sorry if some of these are inaccurate.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! ^.^ I'm sorry if it looks like it's moving too fast, that's just how I write and I am trying to improve my writing skills and being a writer in general. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed and thank you for reading the chapter!


	8. Chapter 6: Meet My Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline meets the special servants that work in the castle.
> 
> I am sucky at writing accents so please bare with me guys; I know not all the words have an accent but I have no idea how to write them except for simple ones.
> 
> Also cursing ahead.

Madeline's POV:

 

As we walked down the corridor towards the stairs, I kept glancing up at the devil man. He didn't look much like a devil except for the horns, wings, and tail. I wonder if he even is one. Do devils even exist?

 

I guess I must've been staring too long because the devil man stopped and sighed, looking at me annoyed.

 

"Stop staring at me." He growled. I paled at his tone of voice and nodded, not finding my own voice to speak or even let out a noise. I looked down at my feet and wrung my hands as we walked on. He sighed again and stopped me. I looked up at the devil man nervously, wondering what he was going to do.

 

"Alvight, I can see jou have questions for me, so ask zhem." He rolled his eyes. I stared wide eyes and nodded, swallow the lump in my throat nervously.

 

"W-Well, um, what's your name? And what type of accent do you have?" I stuttered out.

 

"Zhat iz it? Jou made me stop for zhat?! But ja, I vill tell jou; my name iz Gilbert und I am from zhe Draxuican Kingdom, vhich originated from Prussia, vhere my accent iz from. I am zhe King of zhis Kingdom."

 

"N-Nice to meet you, Gilbert. Since I'm gonna be staying here a while, I'd better intro-K-KING?!" I chocked out and bowed. Oh my, he's a royal. I'm staying with a royal, in his castle. Dear Lord, this must be a dream.

 

"Ja, King." Gilbert nodded. I stopped bowing and started talking again.

 

"M-M-My name is-"

 

"Madeline, ja, I know. Jour  _Großvater_ has been calling jou zhat zhis vhole time." He looked at me with his ruby eyes and I blushed.

 

"N-Now you're just staring at me." I pointed out.

 

"It'z not every day zhat a new girl und her _Großvater_  start living vith jou in jour castle." He rolled his eyes and started walking again.

 

"No, I guess not," I mumbled.

 

I followed him down the stairs and through a few more corridors before we reached a dining room. The table was long with lots of chairs on either side of it and one chair at both heads of the table. We walked into a room connected by swinging doors and I was amazed by the size of the kitchen.

 

"Don't mess anyzhing up. Yan-Chun vill kills jou if jou do. And vhile jou're at it, make me some food too." Gilbert waved his hand and sat on the counter. I frowned.

 

"I only came to make food or my _Grand-père_ , not you." I turned away from him and grabbed an apron that was hanging on a hook next to the door and put it on. I walked around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients to make my grandfather his favorite soup: lettuce soup. After I gathered all the ingredients, I started mixing everything together in a pot and let it cook as I cut a few pieces of bread. "Can I give him some of your wine, Gilbert?" I asked, looking at the wine cabinet expectantly.

 

"Ja, if I can get some of zhe food too."

 

 

"Alright, I made more than necessary anyways. You can dine with us in his room if you'd like so we can get to know our host more." I called as I looked through the cabinet for some of the wine my Grandfather likes. His laughter startled me and I almost dropped the bottle of wine in my hands.

 

"Ja, no zhank jou. I have a meeting to attend to soon, I just needed a snack."

 

"Oh, alright. Well, the food is done." I took two bowls from a cabinet and poured soup into both, grabbing a silver tray to place them on. I got two more wine glasses, the pieces of bread I cut up, and the wine bottle and placed them on the tray too. I took off the apron and hung it on the hook, grabbed the try and began to walk out. "Oh, that's right." I turned and gave Gilbert a smile. "Thank you for the help Gilbert."

 

"No problem, it von't happen again." I giggled and shook my head before walking out and in the direction of my _Grand-père's_ room.

* * *

_Gilbert's POV: **(OH A POV SWITCH THAT'S NEW!!!)**_

 

When Madeline left the kitchen, I served myself some soup. I gave it a taste test and was intrigued by how rich the flavor was and began to devour it. It was very good soup, maybe better than the soup Yan-Chun makes.

 

When I finished my serving, I put my bowl in the sink and left to my meeting. The way to the room gave me enough time to think about my new guests. That Madeline girl...why wasn't she afraid of me? At first, she seemed terrified but that moment before she left she giggled at me, _me_ , this monster that looks like it should belong in the depths of hell. What was wrong with her? Or maybe, what was wrong with me? Why did I feel a pang in my chest when I watched them in the dungeons?

 

I had no more time to think as I approached the meeting room. I opened the door swiftly and all chatter previously in the room ceased.

 

"I assume jou all know vhy I called zhis meeting?" I asked as I walked to the front of the room. Most shook their heads but Alice raised her hand. "Alice?"

 

"Because of our visitors?" She asked. Chatter in the room started again and I frowned.

 

"SILENCE!" I roared at the room. Everyone quieted down and looked at me again. "Yes, because of our visitors: a voman and her grandfazher."

 

"Gilbert," A voice said from the back of the room. All heads turned towards the speaker: Maeve. Abel watched his girlfriend with more intensity because like him, she rarely speaks. "do you think that, perhaps, this girl could be the one? Is that why she is staying here?"

 

"...Ja, maybe. It's vorth a try." Gilbert sighed, running his fingers through his hair and being careful not to dig his claws into the skin.

 

"What's the girl's name?" Francis asked. He, Allistor, Feliks, and Toris lived in the nearby village and have been friends of us residents of the castle for the longest time. They bring us groceries every month and Feliks and Toris tutor Peter and Raivis when they visit. They keep us updated on the outside world and protect our secret.

 

"Her name iz Madeline and her Grandfazher iz Romulus."

 

Feliks spit out the wine he was drinking and stood up in a ferocious manner. "No."

 

"Feliks, sit down," Allistor commanded though I saw him glance at me a few times with a weary face.

 

"No vhat, Feliks?" I asked.

 

"Not Madeline. If it was any other woman in this world and her grandfather I wouldn't care as much but not Madeline." Toris pulled Feliks down and whispered to him to calm down.

 

"You know this-a 'Madeline' Feliks?" Lovina asked. That was a surprise, Lovina usually doesn't care. Antonio-Lovina's husband and boss- looked down at her with just as much shock.

 

"She's a girl from the village," Francis said, serving Allistor some more wine. "Do you remember us telling you all about Tina and Berwald? That's their daughter and Tina's father."

 

" _Scheisse_." I cursed under my breath. "She promised to stay in the place of her grandfather. Romulus iz only here because he's sick."

 

"I knew that's how the old man was gonna go," Allistor commented. Francis smacked him and started scolding him in French.

 

"Ve~, we should-a check on them," Feliciana said with a lazy smile on her face.

 

"I bet they're fine." Alfred smiled reassuringly and waved his hand.

 

A scream erupted from somewhere in the castle and I looked around the room to make sure it wasn't anyone in the room or my dumb cousin Roderich finally realizing I messed up his sheet music. He was in the room so it wasn't him screaming. I began to run out the door and to the North Wing where Madeline and her Grandfather were staying, the screaming getting louder the closer I got. Running was taking me too much time so I decided to start flying. I spread my wings and launched up into the air, skipping the staircase and flying through the hallways. I was outside the room in seconds and opened the door, preparing myself to attack any dangers.

 

There was no one in the room, just Madeline. She was in the bed, sobbing and covering her mouth to keep quiet. She was in the room across her Grandfazher's. She didn't appear to have seen me so I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned, pushing me away. I was surprised such a tiny thing could have so much strength.

 

"Oh, it's just you." She sniffled and wiped her tears away. I raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

 

"Ja, I vas taking a stroll and zhen someone started screaming like zhey vere being murdered und I vent to make sure everything vas alright." I finally noticed she was wearing a nightgown and looked straight at her face, trying to avoid staring at anything else.

 

"I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare; I might be getting them for a while." Madeline whispered.

 

"Vhy do jou say zhat?" I asked. Madeline shook her head, more tears started rolling down her face. I wasn't good at comforting people, never really needing to in my earlier years, but I tried my best. I sat next to her and ran my fingers through her hair, being careful not to claw her. I felt her tense up but relax after a few seconds.

 

"I-I'm very sorry for having disturbed you, Gilbert," Madeline said quietly, looking up at me with teary eyes. Something must be wrong with me because even when she looks like a complete mess, I still think she looks beautiful.

 

"Let's go on a valk, it'll help jou calm down. Zhey help me every time."

 

"I'm not exactly dressed for a walk, Gilbert."

 

"Just throw on a sweater und some shoes."

 

"It's snowing outside."

 

"I never said ve vere going outside." 

 

 "Oh alright." Madeline got out of bed and put on her shoes. I looked away as she put on clothes. For all I knew, she'd start changing.

 

"You can turn around Gilbert, I was just putting on a sweater. But thank you for being considerate."

 

"A King is raised as a gentleman," I said as I turned to face Madeline. She was putting her hair into two low pigtails and had her spectacles on.

 

"Nice to know." She smiled. Hey, I got her to smile. I should make her smile more.

 

"Jou should smile more, jour smile is beautiful," I said without thinking.  _Scheisse! Sie glaubt wohl, dass ich jetzt komisch bin!_

 

"Thank you, Gilbert." She smiled again, and I felt a tug on my own lips. I don't smile much these days, it scares the others.

 

We walked out the hallway and I gave her a tour.

 

"Down that way is the Soth Wing where my quarters are, you-"

 

"I'm not allowed to go there, I know." She said.

 

"Ja, you learn fast Madeline."

 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 

"It is."

* * *

We walked through all of the North Wing before going back to the center of the castle. We walked towards the living room and I heard a big commotion inside.

 

" _Diese Idioten!_ " I cursed under my breath before opening the door. It was Peter and Raivis again. Everyone was ignoring them or just not caring anymore. The fireplace was lit and that's where the staff was.

 

"Is everything alright in there Gilbert?" Madeline asked, looking in. Peter and Raivis spotted Madeline and I saw the mischievous look in their eyes as they went up to her.

 

"Hi! My name's Peter!"

 

"I'm Raivis, Peter's best friend!"

 

"Are you Madeline?" Peter asked.

 

"Yes, yes I am. It's nice to meet you two." Madeline kneeled down to their height and smiled a friendly smile.

 

"Wanna meet my Mama and Papa?" Peter asked.

 

"Alright, who are your Mama and Papa?"

 

"No my Mama and Papa first!" Raivis insisted.

 

"Why don't I meet them at the same time?" Madeline questioned.

 

"Sure." The two boys said at the same time. Madeline stood up and they dragged her off towards the fireplace.

 

"Hey everyone-"

 

"Madeline came down!"

 

All eyes were on Madeline and the other females flocked around her.

 

"You are so beautiful!"

 

"Chigi~my name's Lovina. Nice to a meet you."

 

"Hello love, I'm Alice. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

 

"Ladies, ladies, back off," I called, going up to the group and shooing them away.

 

"Gilbert this is the first new face in years, you back off, aru." A Chinese woman snapped.

 

"Yan-Chun, I don't think that's that best attitude to have with a new guest present."

 

"You're right, Sakura. My apologies, aru."

 

"No no, it's fine. Nice to meet you all." Madeline beamed.

 

"This is my Mum, her name is Love."

 

"It's actually Alice dear."

 

"But Papa calls you 'Love' all the time Mum."

 

"It's a nickname."

 

"This is my Mom. Her name is Katyusha." Raivis smiled pulling up a woman with large...um, boobs. We don't mention them unless we want a beating from Sadik.

 

"You're so pretty!"

 

"Thank you!"

 

I went over to the other guys as we watched them banter and talk. "I regret making her walk with me."

 

"No, we haven't seen the girls be this lively since Katyusha and Alice were pregnant. It's fine." Antonio smiled. "Even Lovi is having fun."

 

"You have to meet the others!"

 

"Meet my Papa!"

 

"No mine!"

 

"Mine!"

 

"Mine!"

 

Madeline was escorted by the ladies over to the men as the two mothers separated their children. Madeline froze at the sight of four familiar faces before a smirk appeared on her face. I have a bad feeling about this.

 

"So this is the little place in the woods Francis?"

 

"Madeline! _Mon cher_ , what a coincidence we ended up at the same place at the same time!"

 

"Uh-huh, and I bet you also have an explanation as to why Feliks and Toris are here too."

 

"Yes, yes I do! See, Allistor and I, we deliver groceries here and Feliks and Toris tutor the boys! That's why we're here."

 

"Uh-huh. So Antonio is fake?"

 

"I'm right here." A tan man with green eyes said. Antonio, Francis, and I are drinking buddies.

 

"What else have you four lied about?" Madeline asked. The four bowed their heads as if they were being scolded by their mother.

 

"That I like Alice's crumpets more than her cakes. Her cakes are amazing." Allistor said. Alice smacked him upside the head.

 

"Does Granda Romulus know?"

 

"No."

 

"Nah."

 

"Nope."

 

"He was thrown in the dungeon."

 

"I know that part already."

 

"Vell, Madeline, zhis iz zhe castle staff I told jou about."

 

"It's nice to meet all of you." Madeline smiled.

 

"You too Madeline."

* * *

**_That is the chapter! So here are the characters I'm using and the ships:_ **

_Fem!Canada-Madeline-Belle/Unknown Fairy_

_Prussia-Gilbert-Prince Adam/Wizard_

_PruCan_

 

_Fem!England-Alice-Mrs.Potts/Peter's Mother/Sister to Ireland, N.I., Scotland, Wales/Fairy_

_America-Alfred-Cogsworth &Lumiere/Peter's Father/Wizard_

_UsUk_

 

_Fem!Italy-Feliciana-Maid/Fairy_

_Germany-Ludwig-Prince's Brother/Wizard_

_GerIta_

 

_Fem!Romano-Lovina-Maid/Fairy_

_Spain-Antonio-Head Servant/Wizard_

_SpaMano_

 

_Fem!Japan-Sakura-Maid/Fairy_

_Greece-Heracles-Main Animal Caretaker/Wizard_

_GiriPan_

 

_Poland-Feliks-Bookstore Owner/Wizard_

_Lithuania-Toris-Bookstore Owner/Wizard_

_LietPo_

 

_France-Francis-Baker/Wizard_

_Scotland-Allistor-Baker/Alice's Older Brother/Wizard_

_ScoFra_

 

_Austria-Roderich-Musician/Wizard_

_Hungary-Elizabeta-Palace Singer/Fairy_

_AusHun_

 

_Fem!China-Yan-Chun-Head Chef/Fairy_

_Russia-Ivan-Second Chef/Wizard_

_RoChu_

 

_Fem!Finland-Tina-Madeline's Mother/Unknown to be Fairy_

_Sweden-Berwald-Madeline's Father/Unknown to be Wizard_

_SuFin_

 

_Denmark-Mathias-Army General/Wizard_

_Norway-Lukas-Medic/Wizard_

_DenNor_

 

_Iceland-Emil-Soldier/Wizard_

_Hong Kong-Leon-Soldier/Yan-Chun's Younger Brother/Wizard_

_HongIce_

 

_Australia-Jett-Second Animal Caretaker/Wizard_

_New Zealand-Willy-Gardener/Wizard_

_AusZe_

 

_Romania-Vladimir-Soldier/Older Brother of Aurel/Wizard_

_Bulgaria-Dimitri-Soldier/Wizard_

_BulRo_

 

_Belarus-Natalia-Soldier/Fairy_

_Male!Belarus-Nikolai-Soldier/Wizard_

_Belcest_

 

_Netherlands-Abel-Head Gardener/Wizard_

_Atlantis(OC)-Maeve-Gardener/Fairy_

_NetLantis_

 

_Belgium-Emma-Chef/Fairy_

_Portugal-Alfonso-Soldier/Wizard_

_PoBel_

 

_Turkey-Sadik-Soldier/Raivis's Father/Wizard_

_Ukraine-Katyusha-Chef/Raivis's Mother/Fairy_

_TurKraine_

 

_Rome-Romulus-Grandfather of Madeline/Father of Tina/Wizard_

_Mexico-Jose-Lefou_

_Cuba-Carlos-Gaston_

_Hanatamago-Hanatamago-Dog_

_Wales-Dylan-Older Brother of Alice/Wizard_

_Ireland-Ian-Older Brother of Alice/Wizard_

_North Ireland-Seamas-Younger Brother of Alice/Wizard_

_Sealand-Peter-Alice and Alfred's Son/Wizard_

_Latvia-Raivis-Katyusha and Sadik's Son/Wizard_

_Moldovia-Aurel-Vladimir's Younger Brother/Wizard_

 

**_Translations:_ **

**_Großvater-German for "Grandfather"_ **

**_Grand-père-French for "Grandfather"_ **

**_Scheisse-German for "shit"_ **

**_Scheisse! Sie glaubt wohl, dass ich jetzt komisch bin!-German for "Shit! She probably thinks I'm weird now!"_ **

**_Diese Idioten!-German for "These idiots!"_ **

**_Mon cher-French for "My dear"_ **

* * *

**_Final Note-Magical Creatures in my Book:_ **

 

So if any of you noticed, I said Tina and Berwald were unknowingly magical creatures and so is Madeline, but Romulus knows what he is. He kept it a secret so that his daughter and granddaughter could have normal lives and had subdued their magic with "medicines" that are actually potions. He knew Berwald was a wizard because he could sense it(and Berwald's parents told Romulus they were Mages that too subdued their son's powers).

 

Everyone is either a Fairy(females) or a Wizard(males). That is because only 10 types of Magical Creatures exist in this world: Monsters, Faries, Wizards, Enchanters, Demons, Angels, Nephlies, Cupids, Hybrids, and Ghosts. Humans aren't considered Magical Creatures. The more human-like creatures call themselves _Mages_.

 

Monsters:

All mythological creatures exist and are all in the monster category. This includes monsters like cyclopses, giants, dragons, etc. The other creatures are not considered monsters due to being more human-like. Depending on the type of monster, it can do magic.

 

Faries:

Females are called Faries. They have magical powers that can do both good and bad. Every fairy can control something and no two fairies control the same thing unless the previous fairy is dead. E.g.: Alice controls water but the fairy who controlled water before her, Marionette, died the day before she was born. Don't need a wand to use magic but most do. Fairies can only have children with wizards. Depending on gender, the child can either be wizard or fairy. The only reason they can only have children with wizards is because wizards are the only other constant creatures that can do magic.

 

 

Wizards:

Males are called Wizards. They have magical powers and can do literally anything. The magic can be used for good or bad purposes. Though unlike fairies, they don't control a specific element, they can control all. E.g.: Alfred can control Water or Fire depending on the spell he uses. Don't need a wand to use magic but most do. Wizards can only have children with Fairies. Depending on gender, the child can either be wizard or fairy. The only reason they can only have children with fairies is because fairies are the only other constant creatures that can do magic.

 

Enchanters:

Enchanters are the rarest magical creatures of all and only show up to help lead you to your soulmate. No one knows how they're created. The Enchantress who turned Gilbert into a demon is one. Can do magic.

 

Demons:

Servers of Demon King(No, not Devil). Also known as Devils. Made by bad souls in Hell. No specific gender; can be male or female depending on past life. Gilbert isn't specifically a demon since he was born a wizard. Using a potion, he can make his new appendages be removed for 24 hours. Demons cannot do magic.

 

Angels:

Servers of God. Made by good souls in Heaven. No specific gender; can be male or female depending on past life. Though not mentioned, many of the characters are beginning to think Madeline is an Angel because of her pure aura. Angels cannot do magic.

 

Nephlies: _(Name_ _is taken from Nephilims)_

Nephlies or a Nephly when singular, are the offspring of an Angel and Devil. Two Nephlies can also have a Nephly. Can be male or female when born. Cannot do magic.

 

Cupids:

Upperclass Angels. Made by the purest souls in Heaven. Archangels are also considered Cupids. Help Enchanters. Cannot do magic.

 

Hybrids:

Made long ago by a careless wizard, an entire forest of animals turned human but still had animal body parts. They live in the _Schwarzwald_ , which is the forest I mentioned. There are non-hybrids in the woods because of the wizard also. He tried to reverse the spell but it only worked on a small percentage which repopulated the forest with regular woodland animals. Cannot do magic.

 

Ghosts:

Just a regular ghost. Gender depends on past life. Eventually become Angels or Demons. Cannot do magic.

 

**_Those are the magical creatures of this world, thank you for reading!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter as always! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> So, tbh this is my first book on here so I'm still getting used to all this, please understand! And thanks for reading!


End file.
